lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wieder jung!
'Wieder jung! '(Im Original: Child´s Play) ist die fünfte Episode der zweiten Staffel und die achtzehnte von LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ''insgesamt. Sie wurde am 15.08.2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender Cartoon Network erstausgestrahlt. Plot Die Episode beginnt, als der Flugsegler gerade über das Dorf Jamanakai fliegt. Dort spielen gerade einige Jungen Fußball. Lloyd steht an der Reling und schaut ihnen zu. Er hätte auch gerne mehr Freizeit und fragt die Ninja, ob er die neueste Ausgabe seines Lieblingscomics kaufen darf, was diese verneinen, da er sich auf den großen Kampf vorbereiten muss. Nach kurzem Training, bei dem er Kai, Jay und Zane austrickst, aber von Cole überrascht wird, kommt Nya an Bord und informiert das Quartett, dass Lord Garmadon im Museum von Ninjago City gesehen wurde. Sie setzen die Ninja sofort am Rand der Stadt im Ultraschall-Raider ab. Lloyd beschwert sich, dass die Ninja ihn zu alt für Comic und zu jung für Missionen findet, woraufhin Nya ihn auf einen weiteren Trainingskampf herausfordert. Dort beobachten sie Garmadon, der die Schlangen und ihre Generäle in seinen neuen Plan einweiht: Er will mit Hilfe der Megawaffe den Grundal, einen prähistorischen Dinosaurier, dessen Klauen durch Stahl schneiden und der seine Beute auf 50 Meter Entfernung noch wittert, wiederbeleben. Als er jedoch gerade beginnt, geben die Ninja sich zu erkennen und es gelingt Kai den Plan zunichte zu machen, indem er Garmadon mit seinem Katana die Megawaffe aus der Hand wirft. Der dunkle Lord und die Schlangen fliehen, die Generäle aber bleiben zurück un stehlen als Ausgleich einen goldenen Sakopharg. Die Ninja verfolgen sie sofort, fallen aber zurück. Die Generäle müssen erkennen, das der Sakopharg nicht durch das Gully passt, in das sie verschwinden wollen und lassen ihn daher zurück. Als auch die Ninja bei ihm ankommen, wundern sie sich, dass der Sakopharg plötzlich gewachsen ist - bis sie in einem Spiegelbild erkennen, dass sie wieder zu Kindern geworden sind! Schließlich taucht eine Polizeistreife auf. Die beiden Polizisten erkennen die Kinder-Ninja nicht, die aufgrund ihrer geringeren Größe kein Spinjitzu mehr beherrschen, verhaften sie, und bringen sie ins Museum zurück, wo sie sich entschuldigen müssen. Der Direktor nimmt die Entschuldigung an, fragt sie aber, was sie mit dem Grundal-Skelett gemacht haben. Die Ninja erkennen, dass der Grundal doch wiederbelebt wurde. Da die Polizisten ihnen nicht glauben, tauchen sie in einer vorbeikommenden Schulklasse unter und stehlen zur Tarnung Kleider der anderen Kinder. Gerade, als sie der Klasse wieder entfliehen, taucht der Grundal auf dem Dach des Museums auf und beginnt, die Leute in der Umgebung zu jagen. Sensei Wu und Nya haben sich unterdessen, besorgt darüber, dass die Ninja noch nicht zurück sind, in die Stadt begeben um sie zu suchen, sodass Lloyd allein auf dem Flugsegler zurückbleibt. Als Jay anruft, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie sich mit ihren Waffen in einer Pizzeria treffen sollen, weil man als Kind nicht ohne elterliche Einwilligung Bus fahren darf, ist Lloyd zwar verwirrt, kommt der Bitte aber nach. Bei ihrem Treffen erklärt Kai Lloyd, was geschehen ist, und sie beraten, was sie gegen den Grundal tun sollen. Als Lloyds Blick zufällig auf einen Comic am Nachbartisch fällt, hat er einen Einfall: Er führt die Ninja in ''Ninjago Doomsday Comix, einen Comicladen, dessen Inhaber Rufus McAllister laut Lloyd alles über die Bekämpfung eines Monsters, das es gar nicht gibt, weiß. Rufus erklärt den Ninja, das die Haut des Grundal immun gegen Sensen, Schwerter, Nunchakus und Wurfsterne sei, der Grundal aber nachtaktiv ist und sich somit durch Licht besiegen lässt. er schlägt den Ninja vor, Illumi-Schwerter einzusetzen, die er in seinem Laden hat, die es aber nur als Preis für einen Comic-Trivia-Wettbewerb gibt. Sensei Wu und Nya sind inzwischen wieder auf den Segler zurückgekehrt, wo sie die Telefonnachricht abhören, die Lloyd ihnen hinterlassen hat und in der er die Sache knapp erklärt, und machen sich daraufhin sofort auf zu Mistaké, wo sie den Tee von Morgen besorgen wollen, der die Ninja wieder in Erwachsene und den Grundal wieder in Knochen verwandeln kann. Währenddessen hat Lloyd den Wettbewerb knapp verloren, weil die letzte Frage eben jenen Comic betraf, den die Ninja ihn nicht kaufen ließen. Mittlerweile ist es bereits dunkel geworden und der nachtaktive Grundal taucht auf und dringt durch das Glasdach in den Laden ein. Dadurch stürzt die Leuchtreklame vor den Eingang, wodurch die Insassen eingesperrt sind. Es gelingt den Ninja, sich die Illumi-Schwerter zu schnappen und den Grundal von den anderen Leuten abzulenken, da die Schwerter aber nur als Attrapen gedacht sind, können sie dem Urtier damit keinen Schaden zufügen. Lloyd versucht von der Theke aus, den Grundal mit dem Licht seiner Elementarkräfte zu besiegen, wird aber von seinem Schwanz beseite geschubst. Gerade als der Grundal die Ninja verspeisen will, tauchen Sensei Wu und Nya mit dem Tee von Morgen auf, den sie den Ninja zuwerfen. Diese zögern aber, ihn einzusetzen, da sie dadurch auch Lloyd um den Rest seiner Kindheit bringen würden. Durch ein Schnappen des Grundals landet der Tee schließlich in Lloyds Händen, der die Konsequenzen akzeptiert und den Tee einsetzt, wodurch der Grundal sich tatsächlich wieder in sein Skelett zurückverwandelt. Die Ninja sind wieder erwachsen, und auch Lloyd ist größer und älter geworden. Als die Ninja den Laden verlassen, bietet Rufus Lloyd seine Ausgabe des Comics an, aber Lloyd lehnt ab, weil er ja schon wisse, wie es ausgeht. Die Episode endet damit, dass die Kamera von einem mit Green Ninja ''überschriebenen Comiccover wegzoomt, auf dem Lloyd und Lord Garmadon miteinander kämpfen. Besetzung (in alphabetischer Reihenfolge) * Acidicus (ehem. General der Giftnattern) - Paul Dobson * Cole (Ninja der Erde) - Kirby Morrow (Synchronisiert von Marcel Collé) * Fangtom (ehem. General der Beißvipern) - Mackenzie Gray (Synchronisiert von Stefan Gossler) * Fritz Donnegan-Cosplayer - Jilian Michaels * Hausmeister - Kirby Morrow * Jay (Ninja des Blitzes) - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronisiert von Tobias Nath) * Kai (Ninja des Feuers) - Vincent Tong (Synchronisiert von Wanja Gerick) * Lloyd Garmadon (Grüner Ninja) - Jilian Michaels (Synchronisiert von Christian Zeiger) * Lord Garmadon (Dunkler Lord) - Mark Oliver (Synchronisiert von Klaus-Dieter Klebsch) * Mistaké - Mackenzie Gray * Museumsdirektor - Mackenzie Gray * Nya - Kelly Metzger (Synchronisiert von Magdalena Turba) * Polizist #1 - Michael Adamthwaite * Polizist #2 - John Novak * Rufus MacAllister (Comicverkäufer) - Paul Dobson * Sensei Wu (Mentor der Ninja) - Paul Dobson (Synchronisiert von Eberhardt Prüter) * Skales (ehem. General der Hypnokobras) - Ian James Corlett (Synchronisiert von Rainer Fritzsche) * Skalidor (ehem. General der Würgeboas) - John Novak * Zane (Ninja des Eises) - Brent Miller (Synchronisiert von Robin Kahnmeyer) Fehler * Der Junge, dem Jay die Kappe gestohlen hat, erscheint, als er das Museum verlässt nochmals - mit Kappe! * Als sich die Ninja im Comicbuchladen auf den Kampf gegen den Grundal vorbereiten, hebt Jay versehentlich Kais Anzug auf - trägt aber Sekunden später seinen eigenen. * Als Rufus Lloyd seinen Comic anbietet, trägt Lloyd Schulterrüstung. In den Szenen zuvor und in der kurzen danach fehlen im diese aber. Wahrscheinlich kurz anprobiert und dann so ein * Zane erzählt den anderen Ninja, dass "Nindroids nicht träumen", obwohl ''Traue niemals einer Schlange ''mit einem Traum von ihm beginnt. ('Anmerkung des Bearbeiters: 'Nicht zwingend ein Fehler, da der "Traum" in obiger Folge vielleicht auch eine Vision war, und die für Zane nicht als Traum gilt.) Trivia * Als Lloyd in der Pizzeria ankommt, ist auf dem Fernseher oben links die Rückblende aus ''Die Legende von Ninjago (2) ''zu sehen, die zeigt, was Cole, Jay und Zane gemacht haben, bevor sie von Sensei Wu entdeckt wurden. * Obwohl Zane ein Roboter ist, verwandelt er sich in ein Kind. Er gibt selbst innerhalb der Folge zu, dass es dafür keine logische Erklärung gibt. * Der Spinjitzu der Ninja-Kinder ist kleiner, schwächer und kürzer als der ihrer erwachsenen Versionen, was bedeuten könnte, dass die Kraft des Spinjitzu vom Alter des Nutzers abhängt. **Wenn dem so ist, stellt sich jedoch die Frage, warum Lloyds Spinjitzu der mächtigste aller Ninja ist. Vielleicht gilt dies für ihn nicht, weil er der Auserwählte ist? *Das Buch, das der Schuldirektor beim Auftauchen des Grundals fallen lässt, ist Kapitän Sotos Logbuch aus ''Piraten gegen Ninja. *Dies ist die letzte Episode, in der Lloyd als Kind auftaucht. *Die Schlangengemälde im Museum, die Skales als "Vollkommen falsch" bezeichnet, sind Karikaturen der offiziellen Artworks der jeweiligen Stämme. *Laut Tommy Andreasen wird der Sakopharg, den die Schlangengeneräle stehlen wollten, noch eine größere Rolle innerhalb der Serie spielen. Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:Episode